1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to tools and other devices generally used in the fields of construction and carpentry, and specifically to a screw driver handle to be used in conjunction with a conventional screwdriver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional screwdrivers are simple and sturdy in design, but require either that the user remove the wrench from the screw and reposition it on the screw to facilitate the rotation of the handle by the user, or that the user reposition his hand while being careful not to remove the head of the screwdriver from the screw. Not only does this make fastening a screw more time consuming and tedious, but the repeated repositioning of the screwdriver on the screw may cause unwanted stripping and/or wear on the screw.
The prior art in the field of screwdrivers teach several improvements and variations of screwdrivers and components used in conjunction with screwdrivers. However, the prior art does not teach a screwdriver handle as taught by the present invention.
Consequently, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a screwdriver handle that allows a user to operate on a screw without having to remove and reposition the screwdriver on the screw.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a screwdriver handle that can be used to tighten and loosen a screw, both without requiring the user to remove and reposition the screwdriver on the screw.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a screwdriver which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, and which is durable.